Arch Magic
by grim001us
Summary: The Mage Wars, a fight between Good and Evil that was until a special child was born, in history we know him as Merlin he ended the war and banished the evil from our world and now 900 hundred years later they have found a way back.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - BTVS belongs to Joss I don't own them so don't think I do.  
  
Pairing - Xander / ???  
  
Feedback - This is my first fic in years so I'm a bit rusty please  
be gentle.  
  
Notes - This means somebody's thinking # # , This story is set a few days   
after Glory trying to use Dawn to open the portal but here Dawn was not   
cut so Buffy did not have to close the portal. Oh and Anya left before the  
battle with Glory.  
  
Arch Magic - Prologue  
  
England 1101 A.D.  
  
The thunder rumbled as the Black robes hurled bolts of lightning at   
the figure in White who was walking to them, he simply crossed his   
arms over his chest and golden wall of magic surrounded him.  
  
The wind was fierce, so fierce in some place that men were simply blown   
away,  
  
" How is he doing this, its impossible nobody can control nature" the man   
shouted to get his voice above the storm.  
  
The men gasped as the White figure appeared beside them, they watched in  
awe as small bolts of lightning flashed between his eyes.  
  
" Don't you know that I can do anything "   
  
The 2 Black robes turned and ran away in fear, but unknown to them the   
White robe was leading them to a pre picked spot where he would open a   
portal and cast them out forever.  
  
# Almost there #  
  
The Black robes were panicking and seeing the White robe in the middle of  
their lines they followed the 2 fleeing men, the white robe mearly smiled   
at the sight and started to chant.  
  
" Weak in body, Weak in mind, weak in the power and in there minds eye,   
open the portal away from this Earth and let them be cast away to the  
Neather Realm "  
  
As he finished he raised his hands and a tear appeared above the fleeing   
mens heads.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly the Black robes raised off the ground and were   
pulled by an invisible force into the tear.   
  
Merlin lowered his hands and as the last black robe was pulled in he  
heard an echo of him saying,  
  
" You can't keep us in there forever, we'll be back! "   
  
And with a boom the tear closed and they were gone. Merlin mearly   
whispered,  
  
" Right where I'll be waiting, in one form or another "  
  
Sunnydale 2001  
  
Xander woke with a gasp he thought about his dream and shuddered,   
realising it was time to get up he went to the bathroom and looked   
at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
" Glad that wasn't real "  
  
Through time and space 900 years earlier a man standing in a field   
looks up and smiles at the comment   
  
" Not yet my Xander, Not yet "  
  
End prologue 


	2. Surprise!

Arch Magic - Chapter 1 - Surprise!  
Sunnydale, Xander's apartment - 2001   
  
" Glad that wasn't real "  
  
At saying this to himself Xander mearly sighed and started going  
through his daily routine, having a shower, shaving, breakfast,   
bathroom, after bathroom snack, clothing and finally food then   
going to work.  
  
Finally getting to work was a comfort for Xander he'd been having  
a bad morning ever since he'd had that creepy dream.  
  
# Hmm maybe I should tell Giles about this, this could be   
important #  
  
Realising he was falling behind he immediately got stuck into the   
project he'd been assigned to.  
  
Magic Box  
  
Giles walked up to the door of the Magic Box, with Keys in hand he was  
ready to open the door when he looked up and to his dismay the door was   
already open.  
  
" Good lord, I've been burgled "  
  
Not knowing what to expect Giles walked inside and looked around to   
find a man sitting down feet up at the meeting table, hearing Giles enter   
the man looked up smiled and said,  
  
" Mr Giles, I presume "  
  
" Yes I'm Rupert Giles, how can I help you? "  
  
" Actually Mr Giles it is I who can help you, I'm looking for a young  
man that goes by the name of Alexander Harris "  
  
Giles was instantly suspicious a guarded expression going over his  
face.  
  
" May I ask why you want to see Xander? "  
  
The still smiling man mearly raised his right eyebrow and his head   
tilted slightly as if he were studying him and Giles jumped when he   
heard the mans voice sound in his head,  
  
# Because he is my son young one #  
  
" What! " shouted a feminine familiar voice.  
  
Both men turned Their heads to the door to see a nervous Tara, a   
confused Willow and a pissed off Buffy Summers.  
  
" Now you listen here, Xander has had a bad enough time already and  
he doesn't need some guy coming in here and Mfppmmmmmmmm ...... "  
  
Without anybody noticing the man had raised his hand and before anyone   
could do anything, Buffy Summers, Slayer, protector of mankind, mouth   
just disappeared (sort of like The Matrix).  
  
" Continue that sentence little girl and I'll put you in a place so   
horrible even my father would not go there and believe me that's saying   
something, now are you going to be quiet and let me explain? "  
  
Buffy reluctantly nodded and soon found herself with a newly   
returned mouth, the 3 girls sat down and listened as he started   
to explain.  
  
Hours later Xander's finished work been home changed and is on his   
way to the Magic Box. Xander stopped the car outside the Magic Box got  
out locked the door and walked into the Magic Box to find it .....   
Completely empty.  
  
" Huh? "  
  
Hearing a sound behind him he turned around only to feel a fist hit   
him and then everything went black.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	3. Wow

NOTE: I've decided to make this a Buffy / Xander fic, Ohh and this  
absolutely nothing to do with the movie / Mini series 'Merlin'   
starring Sam Neill.  
  
Arch Magic - Chapter 2 - Wow  
Sunnydale, Magic Box - 2001  
  
Xander awoke with a throbbing headache, he slowly opened his eyes and   
closed them quickly because the glare of the lights over his head   
made the throbbing worse and because of this he quickly and silently   
passed out again nobody knowing he was awake.  
  
Xander woke to whispering voices, he didn't know what time it was   
but it felt late.   
  
He tried to move his arms but found them tied down and soon found   
his legs tied as well.  
  
Remembering last time when he tried to open his eyes this time he   
was cautious, slowly opening his eyes he realised he was in the   
basement of the Magic Box panicking and not knowing what was going on   
he called out,  
  
" GILES! please help me "  
  
Not noticing that they were all in there already he kept screaming,  
that was until he heard a shuffle from behind him. Turning as much as   
the chains would allow he looked back and saw Spike moving silently   
towards him, game face on and with a evil grin on his face.  
  
Not knowing what to do he pulled futily on the chains desperately   
trying to brake them, feeling the evil getting closer he felt   
something spark inside of him acting purely on instinct he turned,   
his eyes glowing golden and he let loose shouting,  
  
" Back! "  
  
" Bloody Hell " was all Spike said as he was flung back with an   
amazing force his head connecting solidly with the far wall of the   
basement knocking him out immediately.  
  
# Bravo my boy, Bravo #  
  
For the first time he noticed the aging man standing in the corner,  
for Xander the man felt awfully familiar.  
  
# That's right my boy what you feel is our blood I am Father   
as you are Son that bond cannot be severed even by time, I have always  
been with you. #  
  
Looking down he realised Giles had unchained him and Buffy had picked   
up Spike and was taking him upstairs.   
  
" All right, what's going on I wanna know and I wanna know now "  
  
" First of all my boy if you have not guessed already I am your   
father by blood, my name is Merlin and I am a Arch Mage, I was   
born in the year 1072 and on my 29th birthday I banished all that   
was black Magic from our world. Before they left they swore to   
return now is the time when they will, seeing this I picked a   
white witch who volunteered and I impregnated her with my child.  
They know that in this time my powers are severely limited so to   
combat them I gave this world the only thing I could ...........  
My Son "  
  
Xander was shocked into silence, the others who had already heard   
this simply sat and waited for him to let the information sink in,   
seeing Xander was not going to comment he decided to continue.  
  
" You have 2 types of Magic in you boy, I simply banished them from  
this world your going to have to destroy them "  
  
End Chapter 2 


	4. Anger

Arch Magic - Chapter 3   
Sunnydale, Magic Box - 2001  
  
" Witches, Black Magic, Arch Mages and why you were telling me all   
this believe it or not only one question was going through my mind,  
do you want to know what it is? "  
  
As Xander finished speaking he paused and looked at the faces of the   
people in the room with him, he continued almost immediately after   
he had stopped not giving them a chance to even form an answer in their   
minds.  
  
" JUST WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU HAVE TO HIT ME HUH, AND ON TOP  
OF THAT CHAIN ME UP IN THE BASEMENT OF THIS HELLHOLE LIKE SOME SORT OF   
PRISONER, I HAVE SEEN YOU PEOPLE DO SOME STUPID THINGS IN OUR TIME  
TOGETHER BUT THIS TAKES THE CAKE, Now I'm going now and I wan't you  
idiots to think about what you let him do. "   
  
And with that last thing said he left the Magic Box not knowing if   
he would ever go back.  
  
Meanwhile inside the Magic Box there was tears, rage and mortification.  
  
" Dear Lord what have we done he's been walking a very fine line ever   
since Anya left him, we might have just pushed him over the edge. "  
  
The laughing came quickly and everybody stopped in the Magic Box   
Buffy from her crying, Giles from his shock and Spike from his rage   
at being clobbered by somebody who he considered to be a neophyte.  
  
# Oh my, you people are just so delightfully funny, you are over   
reacting Xander will be fine he's just hurt Buffy that you'd knock   
him unconscious on the word of a complete stranger #  
  
" Crap " Buffy stated after thinking about what the stranger had   
thought to them.  
  
# Indeed, Yes you people are absolutely priceless, Weak-minded but  
priceless #  
  
Giles started to stutter muttering something under his breath that  
Spike and Buffy couldn't quite make out.  
  
# Mr Giles, Don't ask questions to that which you already know   
the answer #  
  
As soon as Giles opened his mouth to reply, Merlin laughed and  
with a flash of Golden light he was gone. Giles was stunned into   
silence.  
  
" Giles ...... Giles ....... GILES!!!, what did he do? "  
  
" He overpowered us with his mind using his telepathic abilities  
and he ...... "  
  
" Giles in English please because I didn't understand anything you   
just said "  
  
" Buffy he was influencing us, basically he overpowered our minds   
and planted highly powered suggestions in them when he was   
explaining to us about Xander and the current situation and then   
when Xander walked in the suggestions were activated and we played   
out our parts like a bloody bunch of puppets. "  
  
Buffys hand flew to her mouth in shock as she thought about what  
she done,   
  
# Oh my God, it seemed like a good idea at the time #  
  
Giles didn't have to ask her to speak her thoughts, he knew  
what she was thinking because he was thinking them himself. In a  
strange way he felt violated, his mind was the one thing he felt   
that could not be touched and he drew a small amount of comfort   
from that but now apparently even that wasn't safe. They all  
sat in the Magic Box each thinking there own thoughts not knowing  
what they would do if either Merlin or Xander returned.  
  
Sunnydale, The Bronze - 2001  
  
Xander sat and thought about what had happened earlier in the   
Magic Box, he didn't know what he was going to do.  
  
On one hand they did help activate some seriously cool abilities   
where as on the other Buffy had knocked him out chained him up  
in the basement to be killed by Spike.   
  
A small part of him knew it was irrational because Spike was   
chipped, but he seriously thought he was going to die and that   
was what really was bugging him. But he loved Buffy and he   
knew he had already forgiven her, he just couldn't stay mad   
at her for anything even knocking him out, chaining him up and   
leaving him to the mercy of a soulless evil vampire who was going   
to kill him.  
  
Getting up he started to walk home chuckling the whole way.  
  
" Oh man, I just love my life. "  
  
End Chapter 3 


	5. Crap!

Arch Magic - Chapter 4  
England - 1139   
  
It was a quiet night in the Village of Rapport ( sorry couldn't   
think of a better name ;-P ) every one was sleeping when the night  
was lit up with a huge ball of golden light.  
  
All the people come out of their homes to witness a form emerge,   
head lowered and giggling like a little girl.  
  
" Absolutely priceless, yes indeed "  
  
Merlin raised his head and noticed the crowd who had gathered to  
witness his arrival he simply flicked his hand at them and they   
appeared in their beds as if they had never left, the memory of   
him arrival completely gone.  
  
# Hm, I think its time to get home I have to prepare for Xander's   
arrival #  
  
And with that thought he started walking towards his home, past the   
Lake through the Valley and the Forest and then over the hill towards   
Camelot.  
  
Sunnydale, Xander's Apartment - 2001   
  
Xander groaned as his alarm went off, at first he didn't remember  
what had happened but it all came rushing back and he felt a twinge in  
his chest.  
  
" Well I better get this over with then "  
  
And with that said Xander got dressed, had his breakfast and headed to  
The Magic Box.  
  
When Xander arrived outside of the Magic Box he found it open, a small   
part of him had hoped that no one would be there yet but apparently   
Giles had come in early for some reason or even worse, he and the   
others might have stayed all night waiting for him to come back.  
  
Standing outside Xander steeled himself to the upcoming confrontation   
he knew was coming, so he closed his eyes said a silent prayer opened   
the door and took a step inside but as went through the threshold of the   
door he was engulfed in light and then suddenly he felt himself falling,   
looking down he noticed he was above a lake and then he screamed his  
arm swinging and flailing the whole way down.  
  
England - 1139  
  
" Son of a Biiiiiitttttccccccchhhhhhhh "  
  
Xander landed in the water with a huge splash and went under he was   
never a strong swimmer and he was seriously having trouble getting   
to the surface.  
  
His lungs were burning and he was panicking when he felt 2 strong   
yet feminine arms grab him and suddenly he found himself on the   
ground, knowing that someone had saved him he quickly rolled over   
to thank his rescuer only to see 2 very delicate hands slip into  
the water as if whoever they attached to strangely belonged there.  
  
" Lake ....... Lake ....... Oh Damn!, that was the Lady of the Lake "  
  
At this statement he finally looked at his surroundings and noticed  
nothing absolutely nothing, no buildings, no roads, no technological  
developments what so ever.   
  
" That lousy sneaky little ..... "  
  
" Excuse me Sir, would you be so kind as to tell me if you are a  
Alexander Lavelle Harris? "  
  
Xander looked at the man and immediately noticed what he was wearing,  
Armour and on top of that a sword and a lightly armoured horse stood  
at his side.  
  
Looking around he noticed there were hundreds of them they had   
completely surrounded him without him noticing, his eyebrows lowered  
as he thought,  
  
# But I just looked around a few moments ago #  
  
It was strangely beautiful, their incredible silver armour glittering   
in the sun, their stunningly beautiful war Horses snorting and silently  
assessing him to see if he was a threat.  
  
The man who had spoke to him smiled as he noticed the astounded look   
in the young mans eyes.  
  
" I assure you young sir, we mean you no harm we were simply sent as  
your escort "  
  
Xander finally snapped out of the daze he'd been in and responded as  
politely as he could despite the Anger welling inside of him.  
  
" Yes I don't know why I know but your telling the truth, now as you seem   
to know who I am then perhaps you know why I'm here? "  
  
The mans face revealed nothing as he stared into Xander's eyes and when   
he stopped staring he simply said,  
  
" Training Alex, Training. "  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Authors Note:-  
  
( Hi Guys & Girls, its The GrimReaper speaking now I know everybody   
hates short parts but for this part it just seemed right to stop it   
there, but I promise to make the next part longer. Oh and could you   
do a guy a favour and send me some Feedback, its just i'd really   
like to know how I'm doing here and if you like it. Oh just one  
more thing do any of you want me to re-release my first story  
The Sword Of Truth? if so tell me and I shall do it. Thanks All :-P ) 


	6. My Oh My

Arch Magic - Chapter 5  
Sunnydale, The Magic Box - 2001  
  
Giles, Buffy, Willow and Dawn sat in The Magic Box waiting for Xander to  
come but as yet he had not, they were starting to get worried.  
  
" He wont be coming little one "  
  
Everybody turned to see Merlin standing in the doorway, they were not   
pleased be his presence and Buffy said what was on all there minds.  
  
" Oh so the monkey can talk huh? "  
  
Merlin immediately staggered back a few steps, his hands flew to his chest   
as he were hurt.  
  
" Oh Ms Summers, I'm hurt that your comparing me to your stinking primate  
nit eating ape ancestors. "  
  
This immediately enraged Buffy, in fact enraged her to a point where she  
completely forgot who he was and what powers he possessed.  
  
Merlin seeing that he was in peril raised his hands and waved them in  
Buffy's direction what happened next would be a thing she would never   
forget, as she approached him she suddenly dropped and hit the floor with   
a thud.  
  
Before Buffy realised what was going on she heard Willow scream, Giles   
enraged shout, Spike growl in such a fierce way that she shuddered and her   
sister Dawn faint dead away.  
  
It was then she realised what Merlin had done, he had removed her arms and   
legs all that was there was small stumps.  
  
Her mind went into shock but she quickly snapped out of it to see Giles and  
Spike run across the room towards Merlin, realising that if this is what he   
done to her she knew he'd do a lot worse to them so at the top of her lungs   
she screamed,  
  
" STOP! "  
  
Each person in the room stopped immediately and looked towards Buffy's   
limbless form to confirm what they had just heard, she nodded confirming  
the answer to their unspoken question and they reluctantly backed off watching  
him the whole time.  
  
" Thankyou Ms Summers, you just saved their lives "  
  
" Screw you scum, now would you be so kind as to return my ARMS AND LEGS! "  
  
" Buffy they were never gone it was an illusion a physical illusion it felt  
real but it was not, now for the reason I am here I have come to inform you  
that I have taken Xander and he will not be returning for several months   
perhaps even years it all depends upon the amount of control he has. "  
  
Everybody in the room was silent and shocked Xander was gone and now they   
couldn't tell him how sorry they were, Dawn was the first to speak,  
  
" Well bring him back "  
  
" I can't he's got to learn how to control himself and back there is the   
only place in which I can train him and again everything is not what it seems  
times a funny thing Xander will indeed age the amount of time that he is   
there but when he returns is another question. "  
  
Merlin looked around and seeing he had their attention he continued trying  
to explain it in the simplest way possible.  
  
" You see he could be gone from here for the whole time or it could be   
a few minutes or even a few months but what I'm trying to tell you is   
that I will take care of him and that when he returns he will be more than   
he was before and most of all you have to be prepared for the changed man   
that will return "  
  
Seeing that there was no questions and that nothing was going to be by   
them he turned to leave when he heard Buffy's soft ' thankyou. '  
  
" Don't thank me yet Ms Summers "  
  
He smiled and flicked his hand in Buffy's direction and a mirror appeared   
before her.  
  
" Just to prove that you really are whole again "  
  
Buffy looked into the mirror and saw that she indeed was armed and legged   
again so to speak.  
  
She looked at him appreciation shining in her eyes.  
  
# Man he's so big, it feels like I'm 3 feet tall #  
  
Buffy looked in the mirror again and noticed her size.  
  
# Hang on a minute I am 3 feet tall! #  
  
She turned back to him the renewed rage showing in her eyes but saw   
nothing, but one thing that was not mistaken was Merlins girlish giggle   
as he left when Buffy looked into the mirror she was normal .....  
Again.  
  
England - 1139  
  
Xander was riding on a beautiful dark brown horse to a destination that   
was unknown to him, all he knew was that they were going down a path into   
a small valley which led into a forest so huge that he could not see the  
end of it.  
  
The still unnamed young knight who had approached Xander saw the worry   
in his eyes and immediately spoke to alleviate his new friends fear.  
  
" Do not worry Alex, we have 3 battalions of our best knights here   
simply to guard you we will all die before we let any harm come to you "  
  
" Its not that I'm worried about, there's something in that forest it   
watching us I can feel its eyes on us. "  
  
Many on the knights that were closest to Xander looked a him, but as   
soon as the word left his mouth the young knight called a halt to his   
soldiers and said,  
  
" Are you sure? "  
  
Xander spoke with absolute certainty.  
  
" Yes, I'm absolutely sure "  
  
" Damn, BATTLE FORMATION NOW! "  
  
All the soldiers sprung into action and went into an impressive   
formation ready for an attack and the knight spoke again.  
  
" Where and How many? "  
  
" There's just the one and its directly ahead "  
  
" You Ten protect Alex, the rest of you move on half league and wait   
for me " ( A league in this story is a about 3km. )  
  
The Ten knights assigned to Xander surrounded him in a circle while the   
rest moved on ahead, the young knight in charge moved his horse aside and  
pulled out a piece of what looked like glass it glowed and he started   
speaking into it, then the attack came.  
  
Xander felt the Evil getting closer, his horse started to get restless and   
then the men in front of him screamed and went down.  
  
Then suddenly it was in front of him, Xander looked with fear in his eyes,  
it was at least 10 feet tall with its huge muscular clawed arms dragging along   
the ground, huge gaping jaws with rows of razor sharp teeth, a glint of   
insanity shined in its eyes along with a maliciousness that he had never   
seen before and he knew it had come for him.  
  
It dived at him its huge arm swinging not at him but at his horse, its aim  
was true and Xander watched as the once beautiful horses head fell off and   
landed on the ground with a thump.  
  
Seeing the horse falling Xander dived off but realised his mistake to late  
as he saw the creature standing above him with triumph shining in its eyes  
its arm swinging down at him, it all happened in a instant the ringing of a   
sword being drawn but not a ordinary sword, a special sword, the creatures   
scream as its swinging arm was cut off and then its head and a huge amount  
of blood landing on Xander as if someone had gotten a bucket and threw it  
on him.  
  
Xander looked up to see his savior, sun at his back his armour shining it   
almost made him look like an Angel and for a moment Xander thought it was.  
  
Xander felt the knight take hold of his arms and pull him up, not knowing   
what to say or do Xander just looked into his eyes and he felt a profound   
love roll over him for this young man and at that moment he knew who he was  
he knew why his knights fought so hard for him, why they would die for him.  
  
" I don't believe we have been introduced, My name is Arthur, Arthur of  
Camelot. "  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Authors Note:  
  
So guys what did you think, was it good because ???? please let me know  
because I thought it was damn good! YEAH!!! :-) . Thanks. 


	7. Danger

Arch Magic - Chapter 6  
England - 1139  
  
" Arthur, KING ARTHUR!?! Oh damn you really exist, where I come  
from your just a myth "  
  
Arthur chuckled and then smiled   
  
" Yes Alex I am quite aware of your world and what Excalibur and Camelot  
are to it but you will learn about that in time but now we must go and we must   
hurry for the sun is halfway across the sky "  
  
Arthur seeing the confused look in the Xanders eyes explained immediately,  
  
" There is a lot more Evil here in my world then there is in yours Alex "  
  
Turning to his Soldiers he shouted in a commanding voice,  
  
" KNIGHTS FORM UP "  
  
Speaking to no one in particular he stated  
  
" We must make it to the refuge before nightfall "  
  
England, The Refuge - 1139  
  
Xander looked around at the place where they would be staying for the night  
and noticed that it looked slightly familiar, mighty stone rectangular pillars  
with cross stones on the top of each formed into a perfect circle.  
  
Each pillar had strange druidic writing that seemed to make them glow a ethereal  
blue and it was then that he realised what this place was,  
  
" Stonehenge " Xander whispered.  
  
He was so ingrossed in his studies that he never noticed Arthur walk up behind  
him and speak, Xander jumped his hands going to his chest in order to stop his   
rapidly beating heart,  
  
" Geez, don't do that are you trying to kill me or something! "  
  
Arthur simply smiled and said,  
  
" Maybe "  
  
Xander turned and looked into Arthur's eyes and was startled at what he saw   
there, Evil.  
  
Xander jumped back and raised his fists in a classic boxers stance and the   
impostor merely laughed, a booming sound that came not from his throat  
as it should have but from everywhere.  
  
" Who are you? What do you want? What have you done to Arthur? "  
  
" We have simply gotten rid of the humans for a time and it is not  
him you should be worried about young one "  
  
Looking at Xander the whole time he backed off and stopped in the middle  
of the stone ring and grew and grew and grew until he was a mighty 12ft tall  
with muscles that were so big that its biceps dwarfed Xanders head.  
  
" Holy Mary Mother of God please help me "   
  
Xander whispered the prayer in complete and utter horror and felt a fear  
unlike anything he has ever felt in his who life wash over him in a wave   
and it was at that moment he realised he couldn't beat it, then it attacked.  
  
" BUFFY!!!!!!!! "  
  
Xanders voice echoed over the whole field calling out for the   
one person who could save him.  
  
  
Sunnydale, Summers Residence - 2001  
  
Buffy had just gotten back from her nightly patrol she was tired dirty   
and wet, that unexpected shower had really pissed her off.  
  
She was taking off her boots when she felt it trouble, her slayer   
senses were going wild she ran into the lounge room where she   
put the sword she had went on patrol with and as soon as she picked   
it up she knew.  
  
" Xander "  
  
She had whispered it to herself knowing the fate of her best friend if  
she did not help him, she felt a presence in the corner of the room and   
instinctively turned and for and instant she would have sworn she saw her   
mother looking on with a smile on her face, it was then she was pulled   
away from her time and her world.  
  
End Chapter 6 


	8. My Hero

Arch Magic - Chapter 7   
England, The Refuge - 1139  
  
Buffy appeared in the night sky with a bang, she looked down saw the ground  
rushing towards her and with a graceful movement that only a slayer could   
preform she rolled and ended up on her own 2 feet.  
  
Not knowing where she was she looked around and saw a strange ring of   
stones in the distance.  
  
" BUFFY!!!!!!!! "  
  
Buffy immediately went into action picking up her sword and ran as fast   
as she could towards the stone ring.  
  
The beast swung its huge muscular arm and Xander ducked this threw the  
beast off balance and Xander turned and ran toward the exit but when he   
reached the threshold a huge hand grabbed the top of his head picked him   
up and threw him back towards the centre.  
  
Xander hit the ground with a thud and felt all the air rush out of his lungs,  
desperately trying to get up knowing that the beast was only a few metres  
away he managed to roll as a huge foot impacted the ground where his head   
was only moments ago.   
  
Finding the strength from somewhere inside himself he rolled and rose   
all in one movement and kicked out as hard as he could at the beasts groin,   
his foot connected with a thud and the creature roared a might scream   
and swung his hand which connected with Xander sending him hurdling   
back several metres where he hit one of the stone pillars knocking him   
out immediately, the last thing he saw before he hit the pillar was a blonde   
beauty entering the ring who started to attack the creature.  
  
Buffy sword in hand ran towards the stone ring after what seemed like a eternity   
to her she arrived to the entrance in time to see Xander kick at the giant, it   
hunched over in pain and roared and Buffy chuckled to herself as she realised  
just exactly where Xander had kicked it. In retaliation to Xanders attempt at   
resistance it swung its arm which hit Xander and sent him flying back for what   
seemed like forever and he hit one of the pillars with a crunch and hit the ground  
not moving, this sent Buffy into action.  
  
" Hey Goliath, why don't you pick on someone your own size "  
  
The giant turned around and his eyes widened as he realised that the small frail   
girl in front of him was a slayer she was stronger the even he was inside the ring  
and not wanting to die he turned and ran as fast as his thick legs would allow, Buffy  
seeing what the giant intended waited for him to turn then hurled the sword at the  
back of the creatures head it impacted and tore through flesh, bone and brain matter.  
  
Its effects were immediate and fatal its body become a dead weight and it dropped   
face first onto the ground, Buffy sighed with disappointment at the quickness of   
the fight.  
  
# Ah well life must go on #  
  
On that thought Buffy remembered Xander, she rushed over to him to find him just   
coming to consciousness groaning and grumbling about being sick and tired of   
himself being knocked out.  
  
" Stupid lousy stinking Giant, when I get my hands on you I'm gonna serve   
you your bruised nuts on a silver PLATTER!! "  
  
" That's a nice visual image you gave me there Xand "  
  
Xanders head swung around at the sound of the familiar voice, he looked at her   
from head to toe and back again and to confirm it was her he looked into her eyes   
and he knew so he got to his feet ignoring the dizziness in his head and pulled her   
into a hug, he felt her arms go around his waist and her head rest on his chest and   
he inhaled her unique scent and whispered to her tears running down his face.  
  
Xander pulled back from the hug and looked into Buffys eyes and was surprised   
to see them wet as well.  
  
" So The Buff saves the day again huh? "  
  
Buffy laughed at Xanders attempt to lighten the moment.  
  
" Looks like it Xand, hey you took a nasty blow there are you alright? "  
  
" Bit dizzy but other than that I'm fine, look we gotta get out of here before more  
of those things come. Arthur said in the morning we were going to follow the road  
so lets set out as soon as the sun comes up we've got to find Merlin, I want to go   
home "  
  
England, Camelot - 1139  
  
Arthur and Merlin looked in to the viewing glass as Xander said the last statement.  
  
" Old friend, do you think it was wise to bring the slayer here with him "  
  
" I did not bring her here Arthur Alex did, I needed him to do something anything  
so I could see for myself the exact level of his power. I was expecting something  
small maybe Wizards Fire or maybe Blue lightning, but temporal translocation! that   
is something even I cannot do "  
  
" But you brought Alex here did you not?   
  
" Indeed I did but I only could do that because he is indeed my son, its called Blood  
Magic my friend and even though I did not let it show it took a lot out of me but   
Alex did it with out even focussing it was raw, he is indeed very powerful "  
  
Arthur looked at Merlin a silent question in his eyes, he was almost afraid to   
ask it because it seemed an impossibility.  
  
" Even more powerful then you old friend? "  
  
It was a rhetorical question but when Arthur looked at Merlin, the look in his  
eyes was all the answer he needed.  
  
" And your sure he won't be overwhelmed by them and their Evil? "  
  
" No I'm not "  
  
And with that said Merlin turned and left Arthur to contemplate what he had just  
learnt.  
  
# Then I wont let that happen #  
  
England, The Refuge - 1139  
  
Buffy awoke to the smell of meat cooking, she opened her eyes slowly, got up then   
stretched feeling all the kinks she had got from sleeping on the ground disappear in   
only a moment she turned to see Xander cooking what looked like meat over a fire.  
  
" So Xand whats the what? "  
  
Xander looked up and smiled at the blonde beauty a thought passing through his   
head,  
  
# God I love her, she's so beautiful #  
  
" I just found this here along with some water and 2 horses, I think Arthur wants  
us in Camelot "  
  
" Oh he does, why isn't he here now to guide us himself huh? "  
  
" Ahhhh I don't know, Karma????? "  
  
Buffy thought about it and then giggled,  
  
" Maybe he thinks were bad luck "  
  
" Yeah him and everybody else on this planet "  
  
This sent them both in to laughter as they ate there over cooked breakfast.  
  
" Come on Buff lets go I want to see my supposed father and I want to find out   
why he left me to the mercy of that thing "  
  
End Chapter 7 


End file.
